The invention relates to a packaging container for accommodating moist cloths or moist cosmetic pads.
Packaging containers for accommodating moist cloths or cosmetic pads are known in the art.
A packaging container for moist cloths which can be removed through a removal opening is known from EP 1 002 746 A1. The removal opening allows manual access to a central area of the moist cloths placed in the container.
From EP 0 857 453 A1, moist cloths are known which are prepared on at least one edge for gripping each moist cloth.
From EP 0 978 247 A1, stacks of moist cloths are known in which additional layers are placed to retain moisture.
There are also commercial packaging containers for moist cloths or cosmetic pads which consist of a base and a screw-top lid.
Common to the above-described publications is that the moist cloths or cosmetic pads are arranged in only one stack. To remove a moist cloth or cosmetic pad easily from the packaging container, either an opening must be uncovered which essentially matches the dimensions of the moist cloth or cosmetic pad, or access to a moist cloth or cosmetic pad is afforded in the center of the surface of the moist cloth or cosmetic pad, causing it to be deformed when gripped with the fingers and extracted through the removal opening, which has smaller dimensions than the moist cloth or cosmetic pad. A large opening has the disadvantage that the inserted cloths or pads quickly dry out when the opening is uncovered. For example, commercial packaging containers with a screw-top lid reveal a very large opening. Removing the screw-top lid is performed by unscrewing the lid, which necessitates gripping the screw-top lid and/or packaging container multiple times. Removal of a pad is inconvenient. In addition, a large removal opening is uncovered, thereby increasing the previously mentioned risk of the inserted cloths drying out. Inserting additional moisture retaining layers, as provided for in EP 0 978 247 A1, is complicated and increases the volume for disposal. The additional inserts further take up space which is then no longer available for the placement of cloths or pads.
The object of the present invention is to create a packaging container to accommodate moist cloths or cosmetic pads which allows convenient removal of a moist cloth or cosmetic pad and offers good protection to the inserted moist cloths or cosmetic pads against drying out and is simple and inexpensive to produce.